Conventionally, a driving circuit that applies a driving signal to a transistor for driving a load has been provided (for example, see patent literature 1). According to a technique disclosed in the patent literature 1, when a gate voltage of an IGBT, which is a transistor, varies through a parasitic capacitance between a collector and a gate, there is a possibility that the IGBT erroneously or unsteadily operates according to the variation of the gate voltage. In order to restrict the variation of the gate voltage of the IGBT, a MOSFET, which is connected between the gate and a source of the IGBT, is turned on to stabilize the gate voltage and restrict malfunction of the circuit.